The present invention relates generally to compressed gas projectile accelerators and more particularly, to compressed gas projectile accelerators configured to allow players to select one of a plurality of velocity settings on the fly during play without the use of tools.
In the sport of paintball, the maximum velocity at which projectiles are permitted to be expelled from the barrel of a paintball gun or marker is tightly controlled in both recreational and tournament play. Most tournaments and recreational paintball venues only permit a paintball marker to shoot paintballs at a maximum velocity of 300 feet per second (“FPS”). All markers are subjected to testing by chronographs before and sometimes after a tournament round or match. Some tournaments even randomly take chronograph readings of players' markers during actual tournament play. Shooting a hot marker, one that shoots paintballs at over 300 FPS, can subject a player or team to disqualification, a loss of points, or the player not being allowed on the field.
Current paintball markers provide methods to adjust the speed at which a projectile is expelled from the marker. However, once the speed of the marker is adjusted to just below the maximum permitted velocity setting, the marker is not capable of being easily readjusted without the use of a tool, such as an allen wrench. Carrying tools that can be used to adjust marker velocity settings onto the field is strictly prohibited. As such, the paintball marker is only capable of being adjusted to operate on the field at one set velocity setting.